Cathy Carter-Smith
Cathy Carter-Smith is the replacement restart officer after Pauline was fired, she is a new woman that plans big changes for the Dole Scum. She is ill tempted and very strict she is Pauline but is worse. Despite being a Solo Episode Character Cathy has been added to the Live Shows. Physical Appearance Cathy is a modern version of Pauline, she is overweight wearing a suit with Dragons on her Blouse, with a thin wedge hairstyle and a thin cut of red lipstick. The inspiration for Cathy was Dick Emery's Hetty who had the same thin red lipstick and haircut. It also based on Baby Jane with Cathy's pale foundation. TV Appearance Cathy's solo appearance was in the First Episode of the Second Series, as she started her Restart Course when Pauline came in clearly thinking she was back to work when she noticed Cathy, she tried to claim that Cathy was in the wrong room, but Cathy reminds her that she is unemployed and now is forced to sit the course she knows so well. Cathy changes the rules making the smokers give up in her course as she has something to live for and makes Mickey sit up straight. However, when she questions what they have done with Computers and Pauline tells Cathy they use pens and so Cathy shows her dislike for pens by snapping the one Pauline had. She makes Pauline clear the board while she teaches the class about Computers in a very condescending way. Finally Pauline confronts Cathy who calls her a Psychotic 50-Year-old Lesbian despite her being 48 and so Pauline calls her a Tubby Little Tit-Witch and that she is the only person that has the right to call the course stupid, this ends in a catfight which has Cathy winning by talking Pauline down. Pauline leaves but Mickey stands on his table ruining the lesson with Cathy's grumpy face showing that she is defected. While Cathy doesn't appear physically she is still doing the Restart Course as her name appears on a board in Episode Three. Stage Appearance Drury Lane Cathy appeared in the Drury Lane, she was interviewed by the Police after Pauline's murder where she is strict about being called Miss instead of Madame, she described the confrontation Pauline had with her before her death, Cathy called Pauline old fashioned and Pauline insults her. After their argument becomes physical they made out and Mickey saw them thus he killed Pauline. Are Behind You In the Pantomime Pauline describes Cathy as her "sister" who is very ugly that she was covered up in the Hospital and their Father took her her to work so he didn't need to kiss her. In jealousy of Pau,line she opened a Computer Shop to steal the customers of Pauline's Pen Shop. However later on Cathy appears in Papa Lazarou dressed up as a mix up of Computer and CD parts and insults Pauline for being large that her Passport Photo is an aerial view and that her weight is too much for the scales. Then Pauline appears they argue in Panto jokes but as Cathy mocks Pauline lack of business but Pauline reveals that most of Cathy's Customers are Porn addicts. However Pauline reveals that she didn't fit the Crystal Moon Boot which upsets her as she relied on that to get money to save the Shop however Cathy admits the Boot didn't fit hier ether and so she mends the rift with Pauline and they place to join their shops together as they sing the song Sisters. Cathy's scene was cut from the main part of the DVD but was added nas a extra with the song cut. Trivia * Cathy was the second choice for the new Restart Officer but instead the League felt the nice woman they originally wrote would never work. * When they finished Cathy's scene Reece in the first take squeaked the word "Miss!" in tribute to the character of Hetty. * Due to the one scene, Cathy has Fans theorised that Cathy is in fact Ross dressed up in drag in order to recover from the trauma that Pauline did to him. * In the Drury Lane Show Reece had to rush the change from Ross to Cathy that's why the lips are more dragon like. * With the cut of Cathy scene in the Panto causes a problem to the flow of the plot as Mark Gatiss goes from Mick McNamara to Mickey despite clearly needing to change first. Category:Characters played by Reece Shearsmith Category:Series Two characters Category:The League of Gentlemen: Live at Drury Lane characters Category:The League of Gentlemen Are Behind You! characters